


You belong with me

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward!Robert, Bisexual, Bookshop!Aaron, Drunk!Aaron, Feelings, First Time Sex, Fluff, Gay, M/M, OOC!Robron, Shy!Robert, Smut, True Love, Writer!Rob, bookshop au, bottom!Robert, cute boyfriends, dorky!Robert, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: The bookshop AU that everyone secretly needed xorAaron works in a bookshop and gets to meet the cute blonde from upstairs x





	You belong with me

“Patrick!” A voice yelled as the door shut “It’s on the blink again-..”

Aaron popped his head up from under the desk to clock eyes with a startled looking man, a mess of blonde hair on his head, and a pair of rounded glasses wonky on the bridge of his nose. He had blue-green eyes and the palest of skin sprinkled with a constellation of freckles even under the dimly lit lamps of the book shop. 

“You’re not Mr. Kirk” The man stated dumbly, furrowing his eyebrows and staring at the young man before him. 

“10 Points to Gryffindor?” Aaron raised his eyebrows, taking in the awkwardness of the taller man

“I’m more of a Hufflepuff, actually” he shrugged, glancing around the shop nervously “Is Paddy here?” 

“He’s away for a few weeks, travelling. I’m looking after the shop for him” Aaron coughed, straightening himself up “I’m Aaron” 

“You’re Paddy’s son? He talks about you sometimes” Roberts eyes lit up at the familiar name

“All good things I hope” Aaron smiled 

“Yeah, of course” Robert cleared his throat “Uhh… anyway, I’m Robert and I live upstairs so.. if you need any help..”

“What was it you wanted Paddy for? Anything I can help with?” 

“It’s nothing really.. just my heating is dodgy sometimes.. Paddy usually helps.. I’m er.. not good with that stuff..”

“I can take a look if you want?” 

“Are you sure?.. I don’t want to bother you?” 

“No, it’s fine” Aaron dismissed with his hand “I’m closing up in a bit anyway, I’ll come up after” 

 

*

 

Robert was an odd sort, he’d got the whole coffee-drinking recluse with a passion for literature thing down too a tee. His flat looked like it was part of the bookshop below, with various titles strewn across ill-fitting shelves and the dust-jackets arranged in alphabetical order. He had a desk under the front window overlooking the street below and an old IBM laptop with a fair few keys missing but it looked like it hasn’t been used in ages, it had been shoved to the back of the surface in favour of the Silver reed type-writer loaded with a half-written manuscript. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Robert flustered, neatening up a pile of magazines on the coffee table as Aaron got to work on the heater “I’ve got tea or.. er.. water?”

“Tea’s fine, cheers” Aaron smiled “Milk, Two sugars” 

Robert nodded awkwardly, letting out a shaky breath when he reached the kitchen area - anxious with a new face in his home, especially one as nice to look at as Aarons. He got to work on the drinks, pouring the boiling water into a matching set of Star Wars mugs and mentally kicking himself for not replacing the coffee when he ran out. 

“The timer was set wrong, it probably defaulted when the clocks went back yesterday” Aaron explained as Robert set the drinks down on the coffee table “I’ve set it now, should be back on as soon as it’s ticked over again” 

“Thanks” Robert smiled shyly “I’m not good at that stuff, Paddy normally helps” 

“It’s alright” Aaron shrugged, perching on the sofa and reaching forward for his mug “You lived on your own long?” 

“My Dad kicked me out when I was 19” Robert gulped his drink down “Sofa-Surfed for a while, didn’t settle here until last year - I’m 23 now” 

“Doing better than me” Aaron chuckled “I’m 21 and still living in my Mums pub” 

“It’s not great” Robert shrugged “Rather be living back home” 

“You see ‘em much, Your family?” Aaron asked “Sorry.. I’m being really nosy aren’t I?” 

“It’s fine” Robert reassured “It’s been a while since I had anyone to talk to, except Paddy of course”

“He’s a good bloke” Aaron nodded “He’s helped me through a lot” 

“A proper Dad” Robert nodded “You’re dead lucky” 

“He’s not my real Dad, but he’s the closest I’ve ever had to stability” Aaron half-smiled “Real Dad was a bit of a wanker, you know?” 

“At least you’ve got your Mum though, ‘ey?” 

“Yeah, she’s great.. wasn’t the best growing up but since I moved back in with her she’s really tried” 

“How long have you been in the pub with her then?” 

“Well she was with my real Dad ‘til I was 8, then she walked out on us, didn’t see her again ‘til I was 16, moved in with Paddy that year, then when Paddy started working here I moved in with Mum, I was about 19 by then” 

“Wow, moved about a bit then?” 

“Yeah” Aaron shrugged “Not really used to sticking around, you know?” 

“I haven’t seen my family since I left” Robert sighed “Dad doesn’t want to know, neither does my brother.. my little sister was too young to really know, though she’d be about 15 by now” 

“I’ve got a sister” Aaron revealed “Not seen her since she was six.. she lives with my real Dad” 

“Hard, init?” 

“Yeah, I try not to think about it… hurts too much” 

Robert nodded quietly, wondering when the conversation got so dark. 

“I best be off” Aaron said awkwardly, looking at the clock “Supposed to have dinner with Mums new bloke tonight” 

“Yeah, sorry for keeping you” Robert cleared his throat “Thanks for your help”

“No problem, honestly” Aaron smiled “Let me know if you need anything else, or just someone to talk to” 

“Thanks” Robert smiled shyly, following him towards the door “Means a lot”

Aaron stilled in the doorway for a moment as he debated his next movement in his head

“Is it a bit forward if I ask for your number?” he bit his lip, rocking on his heels 

“..er.. y-yeah..s-sure.. y-yeah…” Robert stuttered, fishing his phone from his trouser pocket and handing it over

Aaron switched numbers, locking it before handing it back over to the blushing blonde “You can er.. call me, if you need anything or.. yeah..” 

“T-Thanks.. I’ll er.. see you tomorrow, I guess?” 

“Tomorrow?” Aaron frowned

“Downstairs? You’ll be working.. won’t you?” 

“Yeah.. _Yes_.. Of course.. I’ll er.. See you then” Aaron fumbled, turning to head down the stairs

_Smooth Aaron, Real Smooth_.

*

Robert had sat at his desk long enough to watch Aaron from the window waiting for his bus at the stop sign across the street, it had shown up around ten minutes later and suddenly Robert became aware that he was staring, completely lost in a day dream as he watched the man, unaware of his little spy from his front window. 

It was later that night that he finally plucked up the courage to text Aaron, he’d sacked off the last few hours that he should have spent writing by trying to gauge the most acceptable time to send the first message. He didn’t want to seem _desperate_ but also didn’t want Aaron to think he wasn’t interested because he _most definitely was_. 

It was no shock that Robert was completely out of his depth, he hadn’t had much human interaction over the past few years and definitely not from anyone as _fucking cool_ as Aaron. He was honestly surprised that the younger man was giving him the time of day, let alone drinking tea from his favourite mug in his poky flat. Apart from the fact that Aaron was way out of his league personality-wise he was also _fucking gorgeous_ Robert couldn’t ignore it. He fancied him more than he cared to admit, he just hoped Aaron didn’t think he was a total weirdo. 

R: Hey, it’s Robert - Thanks again for today

He re-typed the message a grand total of twelve times, not wanting to sound too eager and having a literal argument with himself on whether to end the text with a kiss or not, he decided against it. Aaron replied almost immediately, Robert waiting on baited breath as the three little dots flashed up on the lower half of the screen.

A: Hi, is everything working alright then now?   
R: Yeah, nice and toasty :)

Robert cringed as he hit send _Way to sound like a twelve year old, Sugden_.

A: Good, Can’t have u freezing ur arse off can we?   
R: Ha, thanks again x

“Argh! No!” Robert shrieked to himself, realising he’d accidentally sent a kiss without meaning to, the little ‘x’ on the screen taunting him as the familiar three dots appeared again “Great, now he’ll think you’re a right idiot” 

A: Fancy coming down tmrw? Shop was dead quiet today, could use the company x

Roberts breath hitched in his throat, not only was Aaron _officially_ inviting him to spend time with him, he’d also returned the kiss at the end of the text. 

R: Yeah, sure :) It’s always quiet at the start of week x

He sent a kiss, of course - _because that’s a thing now_.

A: I’m gonna have to go, Mums ranting about me being glued to my phone lol. See you tomorrow x  
R: No problem - goodnight x  
A: Night Rob x

Robert bit his lip, re-reading the conversation. Absolutely head-over-heels at the fact that Aaron had called him ‘Rob’ - such a simple thing that had his heart swelling ten times over. He felt like a lovesick teenager and honestly he didn’t know what to do with himself. Robert hadn’t had a girlfriend since he was seventeen and he’d _never_ had a boyfriend - he’d known he liked both for most of his life but being painfully shy had held him back, along with the fact that his Dad hadn’t approved of his bisexuality. He’d dated Katie for a while, a beautiful blonde stable girl who was way out of his league - everyone knew it and it had been more than confirmed when she’d chosen his brother over him in the end, marrying him a year and a half later with the blessing of their Dad. 

He’d given up after that and by the time he was 19 and hitching bus-rides from his quiet little village out into the town his self-esteem was at rock-bottom, and his hope for finding love put to the back of his mind. He’d spent most of his time in the last year holed up in his flat, writing manuscript after manuscript trying to get writing jobs for local newspapers, publishing agencies and more - he’d had a bit of luck, enough to cover the rent on his one-bedroom home but he’d yet to make his big break, the one that would solve all of his financial problems. He dreamt of finding stability, a home to call his own and then finally a family, someone who’d love him just the way he was and treat him like he belonged, like he mattered. He’d never get that with the Sugdens which is why he was at peace with the fact they’d cut him off completely, even if life was a bit lonely. 

 

*

 

There had been a grand total of two customers by the time Robert had arrived late the next morning, armed with two paper cups from the coffee shop down the road. Aaron was slowly going bored out of his mind, lay back dozing in Paddys favourite chair with a copy of _The Lord of the Rings_ sprawled open on his chest. 

“Milk, two sugars?” Robert offered tentatively, so as not to startle Aaron

“Huh? Oh.. Hey..” Aaron rubbed his eyes as he sat up properly “Thank you, didn’t hear you come in”

“Was it that boring?” Robert chuckled, nodding towards the book on his chest 

Aaron yawned “Didn’t sleep great last night, got about three pages in and was out like a light!” 

“You not sleeping well?” Robert asked, perching on the counter in front of Aaron and swinging his legs slightly

“Mum had her new boyfriend round” Aaron rolled his eyes “The walls are paper thin”

Robert grimaced “Wow, traumatic” 

“I’m gonna need some serious therapy after last night” Aaron widened his eyes, shaking his head “Anyway, thought this was supposed to be a classic?” he tossed the book onto the desk “It’s dead boring”

“You’re three pages in!” Robert laughed “Give it chance”

“I like books with pictures” Aaron groaned “Anyway, I’ll watch the film - it’ll be quicker”

“Oh God, you’re one of _those_ people” Robert rolled his eyes “You can’t work in a bookshop with that attitude” 

“Yeah? Well come back when you find a book that won’t send me to sleep in three pages” Aaron laughed

“Challenge accepted” Robert grinned 

“Oh! Before I forget…” Aaron gasped, knocking Roberts legs out of the way so he could fumble around on the shelf behind him “… Padders sent us a postcard this morning” 

He held the the six-by-four image of the Berlin Cathedral out for Robert to take, waiting as he scanned his eyes over Paddys cursive on the reverse side. 

_A,_   
_Hope everything is going well and you haven’t managed to burn my shop down._   
_Weather is hot, food is Marlon-standard, Got you a hoodie from the German market._   
_If you haven’t already, go upstairs and say hello to Robert - think you’ll get on well_   
_I’ll call you when we get to Hanover. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone._   
_Love, DP x_

“DP?” Robert asked, handing the card back over

“Daddy Paddy” Aaron rolled his eyes “It’s a running joke back home” 

“He seems to be enjoying himself” Robert smiled “I’d love to go travelling” 

“Yeah? Why don’t you?” Aaron asked “Nothing holding you back is there?”

“Apart from cash” Robert sighed “Maybe when I get my big break I’ll treat myself to a well-earned holiday”

“Your big break?” Aaron took a sip of his tea “What are you actually working on then?”

“I’m a writer - kind of.. it’s freelance so I don’t get a lot of work” Robert shrugged “Done a few magazines and stuff, just waiting for something bigger - more promising” 

“Yeah? Maybe I could read something of yours?” Aaron shrugged

“Aaron, you fell asleep three pages into _Tolkien_ You’re hardly going to be interested in anything I write!” 

“Try me!” Aaron laughed “I find you way more interesting than.. _Hobbits_ ” 

“You do?” Robert chuckled, reddening “Well sorry to disappoint but I’m actually really boring”

“Nah, you’re not” Aaron smiled, tilting his head in thought “You’ve got _my_ attention anyway”

Robert spent the afternoon upstairs working on his writing but wishing he was downstairs listening to Aaron compliment him a bit more, it felt good - he felt appreciated for the first time in his life, and Aaron was completely oblivious to the way he was making him feel. Robert found his thoughts more on Aaron and less on the article he was trying to work on - he pushed his work to the side and took out a blank sheet of paper, scrawling messily onto the page - pouring every thought of Aaron into the words on the paper, the paragraph flowing like a river as he let himself get lost in the vision. 

 

*

Apart from the odd rush of students on certain weekdays the shop is mostly quiet and it gets Aaron wondering how Paddy manages to make any profit with the lack of custom he seems to be getting. He was happy at first because it meant less chance of awkward encounters with weird customers or over-talkative bookworms but by now he was getting bored, there was only so many times he could rearrange the bookshelves. He found a box of older books in the back room and set about lining them up on a free shelf at the back of the shop, they were absolutely caked in dust and it was beginning to get on Aarons chest, making him sneeze and splutter - dust particles falling uncomfortably itchy against his skin. 

“Aaron?” Came the familiar voice from the front of the shop, Robert had made it a regular thing now to bring him a tea in the mornings after he’d fried his brain writing since the early hours. 

“Back here-.. _atchoo!_ ” Aaron croaked, sneezing loudly before groaning

“What are you-.. _Oh_.. do you need some help?” Robert worried, kneeling down next to him

Aaron looked up at him, eyes red-rimmed and cheeks pink from sneezing so much “I’m not so good with the dust-.. ah..ah..ahh...atchoo!” he groaned again, leaning his head against the shelf

“Come on you” Robert chuckled, pulling him up by his elbow “Take a break before you do some damage”

Aaron excused himself to the back-room, blowing his nose free of dust and washing his face before joining Robert at the front desk, gratefully accepting his tea. 

“That wasn’t my greatest idea” Aaron said hoarsely, wheezing a little

“Are you alright?” Robert worried, hand on his forearm as he watched him groan with his eyes shut

“I’ll be fine” Aaron reassured patting his hand “I had asthma as a kid, thought I’d grown out of it but apparently not” 

“Do you need to go to a doctor?” Robert frowned, the wheeze still evident in Aarons voice

“I’ll be fine, might shut up early actually…” Aaron sighed “Got a bit of a headache coming on now”

“Right, well you’re not waiting for a bus in this state, come up to mine and I’ll make you some soup” 

“I’ll be fine Rob, honestly - you’re busy with your writing and-..”

“No excuses!” Robert swatted his arm “Come on, you can thank me later”

Aaron reluctantly agreed and half an hour later found himself on Roberts sofa with a blanket wrapped around him and the remains of a bowl of home-made tomato soup in his lap. He added culinary genius to the list of things he liked about Robert. Robert was sat cross-legged on the other side, dipping bread into his bowl as a game show played quietly on the telly. Aaron glanced over at him, really taking in the man before him. He’d liked Robert from the moment he stumbled into the shop, all arms and legs without much balance. He was _adorable_ Aaron had concluded, he was awkward and shy and loveable, Aaron had taken to him instantly. 

It wasn’t until he’d gotten in bed the first night, reading through the texts from earlier in the night that he’d really thought about him. Apart from being cute and shy and endearing, Robert was _fucking gorgeous_ with a jawline that could cut glass, a toned chest and arms that Aaron would love to get wrapped up in. One of his favourite qualities was Roberts complete obliviousness to how stunning he was, like did the bloke never look in the mirror or something? Aaron realised he’d been staring, looking straight back at the telly when Robert turned to face him, watching him from the side of his eye - confident that he hadn’t really noticed, but also a little bit gutted - he wanted Robert to know what he was doing to him. 

“That was amazing” Aaron groaned, putting the empty bowl on the table and leaning back, his hand resting on his full stomach, warm from the soup “I feel loads better”

“Good” Robert smiled, putting his bowl next to it “I was worried about you” 

A small smile played on Aarons mouth, as Robert turned back to the telly - neither man really focusing on the program but content in the fact that they were spending time together, domestic and _nice_ really nice. 

It was nearing five when they made a move, Robert was washing up their bowls in the kitchen area while Aaron pottered about, running his fingers across the bookshelves as Robert talked to him about the latest article he was working on. Aaron sat on his desk chair, flitting his eyes over the various papers and notebooks strewn across the woodwork when his vision landed on a crumpled up piece of paper with handwriting, presumably Roberts across it. He reached forward tentatively, sliding the sheet towards him as he read the messy scrawl. 

_He’s all dark curls and deep-blues, lip-biting and steely gazes_   
_Mysterious and Deep, lost in his eyes and driving me wild_   
_The scent of earth and rain, the drum in my heart, the blood in my veins…_

“Aaron?” Roberts voice came from behind him, forcing him to swing around in the chair, shoving the paper under the nearest book he could find

“Hmm?” Aaron responded, aware he looked like a deer caught in the headlights “Sorry.. spaced out for a moment”

“Oh, it’s okay - I was just saying I found a book I think you might like” Robert continued, oblivious to the change in Aaron’s breathing - Roberts writing repeating over and over in his head as his eyes followed him across the room, would it be too presumptuous to think that he might have been writing about him?

“It’s called _The Dove Keeper_ ” Robert took a book from the shelf and offered it towards Aaron, a black cover giving away no detail of the story inside “An anonymous author wrote it, it’s not widely available in shops but I found it online and loved it - I think you will too” 

“Thanks” Aaron smiled, sliding the book into his inner coat pocket as he stood up “I’ll give it a go, can’t be as boring as the shore can it?”   
“The _Shire_ ” Robert groaned “God you need educating” 

“Good job I’ve got a good teacher then, init?” Aaron winked, making Roberts heart stutter

Later that night Aaron lay in bed after reading the first chapter of his new book, Robert was right - it hadn’t been boring, in fact he’d really enjoyed it and was only stopping because he needed to sleep. He was struggling to nod off though with the thought of Roberts writing in his head, he wanted so desperately to ask him about it but knew he’d clam up right away and that’s the last thing Aaron needed, not when they were just getting close.. because they were getting close, weren’t they? Aaron wasn’t just imagining it? He shook the thought from his head, knowing he’d sleep a whole lot better if he just spoke to him, somehow it had become a regular thing for them to text each other goodnight and Aaron wasn’t sure he’d sleep as well without it. 

A: Read chpt 1 x  
R: And?? x  
A: Didn’t send me to sleep, u have my approval x  
R: Glad of it. Thought you’d be asleep by now x  
A: Not without saying goodnight :) x  
R: Goodnight Aaron, sweet dreams x  
A: You too, Goodnight Rob x

 

*

Robert spent the following night in bed mentally kicking himself as he scrolled through Aarons social media. He’d spent the day in the shop with him as usual and Aaron had kindly invited him out into town with him that night for one of Aaron’s friends birthday, they were going out drinking and honestly Robert would have _loved_ a bit of free time with Aaron but of course his anxiety wasn’t going to let him have fun, not even for one night. 

So here he was sulking under his blanket as he scrolled down Aarons page littered with new photos that his friends had tagged him in, some less flattering than others as he got drunker and drunker throughout the night. It was different seeing Aaron look so carefree, eyes glassy and skin flushed red as he pulled faces at the camera - Robert wished he’d had the guts to accept his offer, promising himself that if ever Aaron wasted his time asking him again, he’d definitely bite the bullet and go out with him. 

He fell asleep just after midnight after watching a short livestream where Aaron had been recorded dancing to a cheesy pop song with a girl who was totally wrecked, Robert recognised her from the nights photos as the girlfriend of one of Aarons friends, _there’s still hope_ Robert thought bitterly to himself, even though he knew deep down there was no chance he’d ever have the balls to tell Aaron how he felt about him. 

He was woken up by the vibration of his phone against his chest a little after two in the morning, Aarons name popping up in the centre of his screen before buzzing again as he presumably carried on sending text messages.

A: Im so drurunk omg  
A: gna b hnging tmrrrrw  
A: wisht u com out misss u rob  
A: goodniht xxxxxxxxxxx

Robert smiled to himself, debating whether to reply to him or just go to sleep blissfully and await Aarons inevitable hangover. He figured he had nothing to lose and thumbed a response into the keypad, hoping Aaron hadn’t gone back into whichever pub they were at already. 

R: Hey pisshead, miss you too x  
A: robbbbbbb  
A: thoght u wer aslep x  
R: I was, you having fun? X  
A: sorryr x  
A: yeh tired nw x  
R: I don’t mind, glad you had fun. Make sure you get home safe x  
A: taxi nw x  
A: need lotst slep x  
R: Have a lie in, open late tomorrow x  
A: no cnt x  
R: Paddy wont mind x  
A: misss u  
A: wna see u x  
R: You will, tomorrow x

Aaron didn’t respond as quickly as before and Robert wondered if he’d gotten distracted or maybe fallen asleep in his taxi, he got his reply ten minutes later when the phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” Robert answered, voice thick with sleep  
“Can’t text no more” Aaron slurred across the line “Can’t see properly”  
“Well that’s what you get when you go out and get hammered, have you been on the shots?”  
“ _Tequila!_ ” Aaron sang loudly, making Robert wince “I’m so fucking drunk”  
“You need to sleep it off” Robert smiled “Take some water to bed”   
“You always look after me” Aaron sighed “Make proper good soup you do”   
“Go to sleep Aaron” Robert chuckled “So you can come see me tomorrow”   
“I will, I’ll sleep now” Aaron yawned, sounding like he was climbing into bed “I wanna see you”  
“I wanna see you too” Robert smiled “But not if you feel rough, stay in bed if you do”   
“I miss you loads you know” Aaron said quietly “really loads”  
“I miss you too” Robert spoke softly, confident in himself knowing that Aaron would barely remember in the morning “ _really loads_ ”   
Aaron sighed contently, humming to himself tiredly before whispering “Goodnight Rob”  
“Goodnight Aaron” Robert whispered back “Sweet Dreams”

*

It was nearly 1pm by the time Robert heard the shop door unlock below him and within half and hour he’d made his way downstairs and into the bookshop with a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich, greeted by Aaron face-down with his head in his arms on the front desk - the perfect way to greet possible customers. 

“How’s the patient?” Robert asked, shutting the door behind him and heading towards him

“Sshhhh!” Aaron groaned “Too loud!” 

“Here” Robert said quieter, pushing the plate towards him “Best hangover cure?” 

Aaron raised his head, wincing with his eyes covered by sunglasses “God Robert, you’re a lifesaver”

“Told you I’d look after you” Robert smiled fondly, watching as he took a bite of the sandwich

“Huh?” Aaron frowned “ _Oh_.. did I ring you last night?” 

Robert nodded “Totally hammered you were”

“I’m sorry” Aaron groaned with his mouth full “Was I really embarrassing?”

“It was an..er.. interesting conversation” Robert chuckled sitting next to him

“As you now know, I’m not very good at handling my drink” 

“Well Tequila usually does have a weird effect on people…”

“ _Oh_.. that explains a lot” Aaron groaned “God knows why they let me drink that after last time”

“Last time?” Robert asked, curious now of Aarons past antics

“I stripped arse-naked and tried to go for a swim in the fountain up at Hotten precinct” 

Robert barely stifled his laugh, hand flinging to his mouth as he watched Aaron cringe at the memory

“That’s not even the worst bit” Aaron groaned “My mates thought it’d be funny to leave me drunk, tied to the lamppost outside my Mums pub… in just my boxers” 

“Fucking hell” Robert was fully giggling now at the image “What did your Mum say when she found you?”

“It wasn’t her who found me, it was Mrs Birch.. this old dear who lives down the road, proper god-fearing woman.. I mean, she already thought I was trouble but fucking hell, she got an eyeful” 

“She already thought you were trouble?” Robert grinned “Sounds like you’ve got a bit of a reputation mate”

“When I was sixteen I nicked the birdhouse from her back garden, set it up in Paddys front garden as an iPod dock” Aaron shrugged “I was an erm.. creative?.. teenager”

“You were a little bastard you mean” Robert chuckled

“Oh come on, like you’ve never been in trouble” Aaron accused “Bet you’re a right little troublemaker on the quiet”

“I’ll have you know I’m _always_ on my best behaviour” Robert gasped with mock offence

“One night out with me and I’ll have you on your worst behaviour Mr Sugden” Aaron winked

“Challenge accepted” Robert grinned, licking his bottom lip 

“Fine, you’re coming out with me on Friday - no excuses” Aaron gulped down his tea, feeling a lot brighter than he had done before “You’re gonna have the time of your life, Sunshine” 

*

Friday night was interesting. 

Robert had spent the best part of Friday afternoon picking through every button-up shirt in his wardrobe, finally settling on a pale blue with his best, tight-fitting jeans. He swapped his signature round-rimmed glasses for contacts, something he hadn’t done in months and then ruffled his hair up into soft peaks rather than being combed down to the side - he looked different, he knew he did - he just hoped Aaron thought it was a good different. 

By the time he arrived at the bar in town Aaron had already been there for a while, sitting in a booth with a few friends as they drank Jager, a few of them moving off to dance to the cheesy club hits. Aaron nearly didn’t notice Robert until he was sliding into the seat next to him, causing him to sit up and take in his new appearance. Aaron was tipsy already, after downing god-knows how many shots when everyone else was having pre-drinks - he gaped up at the taller man, eyes raking over his altered image as he smiled shyly down at him. 

“ _Well Hello there Robert_ ” Aaron said in an unusual tone, biting his lip as he glanced back up at him

“What have you been drinking?” Robert chuckled, swirling around the blue liquid in the bottom of Aarons glass 

“You look different” Aaron smiled lopsidedly, leaning into his shoulder as he spoke over the music “Are you wearing contacts?”

Robert nodded “Still look dorky even without the glasses though, ‘ey?” 

“I like your glasses” Aaron frowned “They’re cute” 

Robert laughed shyly, biting his lip “Cute?” 

“Yeah” Aaron nodded, hanging onto his every word like he was the only person in the room “You’re cute”

Robert blushed furiously, unsure how to respond to such a blatant compliment - almost thankful when Aaron’s friend bought over a tray of shots and handed one to him, Aaron laughed as Roberts face screwed up, the sour liquid tingling down his throat as it burned its way to his belly. 

“Dance!” One of the girls shrieked, dragging Aaron’s friend to the dance floor. 

They sat for a while, downing various alcoholic concoctions as they watched everyone else in various states of drunkenness throw shapes on the dance-floor but instead of throwing himself into the scene as he normally did Aaron stayed firmly planted into the seat next to Robert, both of them getting more and more intoxicated as the night went on. Aaron was slurring his speech long before Robert but it didn’t take long for the older man to catch up, a lopsided grin on his face as the alcohol took effect. Near to the end of the night Aaron lolled his head to the side, gazing at Robert with a small smile on his face, getting lost in his eyes. 

“What?” Robert said, amused

“Your eyes are like the sea…” Aaron commented “All blue and green..”

“You’re drunk, you are” Robert laughed lightly, licking his lips as he watched the younger mans eyes flick over his features 

“You’re gorgeous, you are” Aaron shot back, smiling as Robert bit his lip shyly, looking down

Aaron turned back to watch his friends, a smile still playing on his mouth as he reached over to rest his palm on Roberts upper thigh, vaguely aware of the hitch in Roberts throat as he tried to play cool, totally unravelling at the warm pressure on his skin. The song switched over to Chelsea Dagger and the crowd began to dance, prompting Aaron to tug at Roberts arm and nod his head towards the dance floor.

“Come dance with me” Aaron pulled, already on his feet

“ _No_ ” Robert groaned “I don’t dance”

“For me?” Aaron pouted, testing him - more than happy when he reluctantly agreed, allowing himself to be manoeuvred to the sticky dance floor. They danced, or as good as attempted to for the entirety of the song and the next two that followed. Robert being pulled around by Aaron who was just as bad a dancer as Robert was but too drunk to care. They were having fun, even if they did look a heck of a state doing it, Robert was disappointed when the night came to an end and they were in the back of a cab sharing chips with Aaron’s two friends. 

Roberts flat was the first stop, the taxi pulling up a few houses away as he reluctantly stumbled from the door waving his goodbyes. He was pleasantly surprised when Aaron followed him, spinning some quick line about helping Robert to his door and _I’ll just be a minute, hang on_. Robert allowed him to hook his arm across his lower back, fitting him into his side as they headed across the footpath to the flat and up the stairs to Roberts front door. 

“Tonight was amazing” Robert grinned, fishing his keys from his pocket “Thank you, for letting me come”

“No excuses next time I ask you” Aaron grinned, leaning his shoulder against the wall “I really had fun tonight” 

“Me too” Robert smiled, door now unlocked but both of them unwilling to make the first move and go 

“I.. er.. wanna ask you something..” Aaron coughed awkwardly, looking less confident than he normally did

“Yeah?” Robert frowned, taken aback by the sudden shyness of the usually confident man “Go on then”

“It’s er.. probably better if I er..” Aaron swallowed, eyes flickering to his and then back down again “If I er.. show you.. actually” 

Robert stayed silent, waiting for him to move and after what seemed like a long silence of just baited breaths and the distant chatter of people the other side of the street Aaron made his move, edging closer to Robert and sliding his palm up to cradle his jaw, pausing momentarily barely centimetres between them as Robert automatically leaned into his touch before brushing his lips against his own. Aaron pushed against him, his tongue dragging across his lower lip suggestively, pushing past his opening as Robert relaxed into his touch, bravely brushing his hands forward against the soft material of Aaron’s t-shirt until they settled on his hips, thumbs caressing gently as the kiss deepened. Aaron’s tongue explored Roberts mouth, massaging together with his own tongue as they both sighed contently into the sensation only pulling away with a quiet whimper when the taxi driver beeped his horn downstairs. 

Aarons cheeks were as flushed as Roberts, his eyes glassy and full of wonder as he gazed up at Robert curiously. Robert bit his lip shyly, smiling down at the younger man as he glanced behind him reluctantly, wishing he didn’t have to leave. 

“I better go” Aaron sighed “The fare will be through the roof if I stay any longer”

“Yeah” Robert nodded, blinking a few times “I’ll er.. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah” Aaron nodded “I’ll see you tomorrow”

After watching Aaron leave Robert let himself into the flat, shutting the door behind him and resting his back against the glass as he processed everything that had happened. He hadn’t imagined it, all of this was real - Aaron was into him, Aaron _liked_ him, Aaron _kissed_ him. It wasn’t until after he’d gotten undressed and washed that he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as he let his fingers trace over his lips with a shy grin on his face.   
He felt like a new man. 

His phone buzzed less than twenty minutes later. 

A: Goodnight Rob x  
R: Goodnight Aaron x

*

Thankfully they weren’t hungover the next morning and both fully capable of remembering the past nights events, it made Robert glad he hadn’t drunk a lot because the feel of Aarons lips against his wasn’t something he wanted to forget in a hurry. He felt like Aaron maybe felt different though, since it was nearing three o’clock and he still hadn’t mentioned it. He felt queasy at the thought that he might have been used as a drunken mistake, and by the time they were drinking tea in Roberts kitchen the night before still hadn’t been mentioned and Robert was beginning to lose hope. 

“Do you want to stay for a bit, watch a film?” Robert offered, swilling his mug out in the sink

“I would, but I said I’d work the closing shift at the pub” Aaron sighed, he looked genuinely annoyed at the idea which at least prevented Robert from thinking it was just a feeble excuse to distance himself. 

“No drinking for you tonight then?” Robert joked

“I think I’ve had enough drunk nights out for one week don’t you?” Aaron laughed “I’ll see you Monday though yeah?”

“I’ve got my meeting with that magazine editor, so it won’t be until afternoon” 

“Oh yeah, that’s this week?” Aaron looked genuinely interested “I know you’ll smash it” 

“Hope so” Robert shrugged “dreading it to be honest”

“You’ve got this” Aaron reassured “Look, I best be off.. but if you need anything before Monday text me, yeah?”

“I will” Robert smiled “Have fun” 

“Without you? No chance” Aaron winked, following him to the door

“I’m sure you’ll find something to entertain yourself” Robert breathed a laugh, opening the door and moving just enough to let Aaron past only this time he didn’t slide out of the door and down the hall, he paused with his chest against Roberts, the heat prickling Roberts skin as he swallowed nervously. 

Aaron stood up on his tiptoes, pressing a shy kiss to Roberts cheek before setting back down 

“See you Monday” He bit his lip before heading out of the door, leaving Robert flushed red, his cheeks hot as his fingers grazed the spot where Aarons lips had just been.

They didn’t speak much during the night while Aaron was working, but Robert was pleased when his phone buzzed at nearly midnight. 

A: Would rather be there with you x  
R: Me too x

 

*  
Monday morning came far too quickly for Robert, he’d spent all of Sunday making last minute adjustments to his proposed article and by the time he’d reached the office he’d worked himself into a fluster and ended up locked in the bathroom while he tried to calm down. It was ten minutes before his interview and he was unravelling at the seams, pacing up and down and running his hand across his face exasperated. He was almost robotic in his movements as he slid his phone from his blazer pocket and scrolled down to Aarons number, putting the phone to his ear as he paced up and down. 

“Hey you, are you out already?” Aarons voice soothed him down the phone  
“Not gone in yet” Robert said shortly, trying to gain composure “I’m in the bathroom”  
“You alright? You don’t sound great” Aaron worried, audibly putting whatever he was doing down on the desk and switching his focus to Robert.   
“I’m er.. I don’t know.. I-I.. I’m not sure I can do this..”  
“Hey, Hey.. calm down” Aaron spoke softly “What are you worrying about? You’re a great writer”  
“What if they hate it?”   
“Then fuck ‘em, you’ll come back here - we can have a nice old bitch about them and order takeaway”  
“I just.. I _need_ this break.. I’m scared I’m not good enough”  
“You _are_ good enough” Aaron replied instantly “You’re brilliant Rob, you just need to start believing it as much as I do”

The talk helped and soon enough Robert was in the boardroom selling himself to the main man of the company, barely stuttering over his words - filled with confidence that he wasn’t sure he had before. 

It was an hour and half later that he walked into the bookshop, Aaron was finishing up with a customer when he clocked him, eyes widening as he tried and failed to read Roberts body language. They waited until the customer left before Aaron circled the desk and approached Robert with an expectant look on his face. 

“I did it” Robert whispered disbelievingly “They signed the deal”

Aarons eyes widened and he threw himself into Robert, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man. 

“I knew it!” He gushed _”I knew you could do it_ ”

And he did, he really did.. because Aaron was the only one who’d ever believed Robert had it in him. 

Later that night as they curled up on Roberts sofa eating chinese food and watching shit telly Aaron looked over at him and smiled, eyes dancing as Robert met his gaze, watching him curiously as he gazed at him all doe-eyed shamelessly. 

“I’m so proud of you Rob” 

He’d never understand how much a simple sentence could affect a man like Robert. 

 

*

It was raining, in fact - it was more than raining, it was fucking torrential. 

The news had issued weather warnings for flooding and high winds, yet Robert still managed to see Aaron step off the 11:15 bus outside the shop. He threw his jumper over his t-shirt and trackies and headed downstairs to meet him, frowning as he watched him ring out his hoodie in the doorway. 

“Why are you opening up?” Robert frowned “The weathers awful, no ones _that_ into books” 

“It’s better than staying home and watching Mum cosy up to _James_ ” Aaron grimaced, looking tired “They kept me up _all night_ ” 

“Don’t open the shop, idiot” Robert smiled fondly “Come on, we can laze about upstairs”

Aaron didn’t need convincing, happily following Robert into his flat and even allowing him to borrow him some clothes while drying his own on the radiators, even if the legs of Roberts trackies were about a mile too long for his shorter form. He rolled the legs up, chuckling to himself as he did so. They had a lazy afternoon watching cheesy sitcoms and eating junk food while the rain poured down outside, the heating thankfully working and warming the whole flat. Aaron text his Mum later that evening to tell her he was staying over at a friends, much to Roberts delight. 

“I can take the sofa if you want?” Robert offered at bedtime, hovering awkwardly in the doorway of his bedroom as Aaron stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt

“Why? Do you snore really loudly?” Aaron frowned

Robert shook his head “No, I just-..”

“Don’t be silly, get in and stop worrying - I’m not gonna jump ya” Aaron chuckled, sliding underneath the covers. 

Robert thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind all too much if Aaron were to jump him. 

Robert was the first to wake up the following morning, yawning as he tried to work out what was different in his surroundings. He tiredly glanced around the room until he felt the movement of Aaron’s fingers bunching into his t-shirt, looking down to see a mess of Aaron’s dark curls, face buried into Roberts chest and his arm slung protectively across Roberts middle. 

He was snoring softly, his breath hot enough for Robert to feel it through the material of his t-shirt - it felt nice, the pressure of Aaron half on-top of him, legs tangled somewhere further down and his face pressed into his chest. Robert tentatively wrapped his arms around his sleeping form, hyper-aware that if he were to move too much he might wake him but instead Aaron tightened his grip on Robert and nuzzled his face further into his scent. 

Aaron woke up half an hour later, sleep-soft and smiley as he looked up at Robert. 

“Morning” He sighed sleepily “You sleep okay?” 

“Yeah” Robert smiled “Slept really well” 

“Me too” Aaron closed his eyes, smiling as he pushed his face against Roberts t-shirt “You fancy a brew?” 

“Yeah, you want me to go make it?” Robert offered, hand stroking gently against the back of Aarons shirt

“I’ll go” Aaron yawned before placing a soft kiss to his t-shirt clad chest “Stay here”

Robert watched as Aaron climbed off the bed, eyes lingering on Aarons arse a bit too long as he walked around the bed and out of the door, thankful for a moment alone as he felt a familiar twitch in his boxers watching the younger man saunter around his room in his boxers and t-shirt. He’d managed to calm the blood-rush by the time Aaron walked back in with two teas and the morning post under his arm. He climbed onto the bed in front of Robert, watching as the older man flicked through his junk mail, tossing the letters onto his bedside before sipping his tea and finally catching Aarons thoughtful gaze. 

“What?” Robert murmured, hyper-aware that he probably looked a complete mess first thing in the morning

“Nothing” Aaron smiled, looking down almost shyly “Just looking” 

“At me?” Robert chuckled nervously

“You’re nice to look at” Aaron shrugged “Nothing wrong with that is there?”

Robert breathed out a laugh, looking down into the teacup in his lap “Suppose not” 

Aaron paused for a moment before leaning over to put his mug on the bedside table, taking Roberts from his grasp and doing the same. Robert watched curiously as Aaron didn’t move back, instead hovering in his personal space before flickering his gaze between Roberts eyes and lips before moving in slowly and kissing him softly. They moved their mouths together in synch, slowly and lovingly without any sound but their own breathing. Aaron pulled away slowly, sucking Roberts bottom lip with him slightly and nudging his nose against his, locking eyes as Robert let out a shaky breath. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Aaron whispered, his hot breath tickling against Roberts parted lips

“No” Robert breathed, heart thudding from his chest “ _Please don’t stop_ ” 

Aaron pushed forwards, sliding his hand around the back of Roberts neck and reattaching their lips - moving more passionately now as he lowered Robert onto his back, climbing into his lap and straddling him as his tongue swept expertly past his parted lips. Roberts shaky hands found Aarons sides, fingers bunched into the fabric of his t-shirt as he relaxed into the kiss, bravely tugging at Aarons clothing until he took the hint and broke the kiss, sweeping the material over his head before enveloping his mouth again, Roberts hands now planted firmly on Aarons bare sides, the surface of his skin hot to touch. 

Aaron pulled away breathlessly, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed at Roberts kiss-swollen lips, the older man breathing shakily below him as he awaited his next movement. Aarons palm slide underneath Roberts shirt, resting on his stomach as he watched curiously waiting for Robert to react, giving him a chance to push him off - but it never came. Aaron took it as a go-ahead, tugging at the hem of Roberts shirt before slowly pushing it up towards his chest. 

“Wait -..” Robert breathed shakily, hands stilling against Aarons

“What’s wrong?” Aaron worried, hands dropping as he frowned 

“I..I-.. I’ve never..” Robert stuttered “.. _You know_ …”

Aarons eyes softened as he watched Robert blush, it wasn’t that he’d expected him to have been with other men - not with the way he was so shy and reserved but he hadn’t stopped Aaron before now, so he was definitely interested - that was a good sign. 

“I can stop.. just say the word..” Aaron offered quietly, eyes searching Roberts

“N-No.. Don’t.. I don’t want you to.. don’t stop..” Robert flustered, blushing harder “I just don’t really know what to.. you know..” 

Aaron smiled softly, reaching his hand up to brush his fingers against Roberts cheek lovingly. 

“Do you trust me?” Aaron whispered gently, eyes soft and caring

Robert nodded slowly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth before building up the courage to sit up slightly and tear his t-shirt over his head, settling back on the bed beneath Aaron as he waited. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much, yeah?” Aaron licked his lower lip, eyes raking down Roberts semi-naked form hungrily.   
Robert nodded eagerly, enjoying the feeling of being locked under Aarons gaze - feeling wanted for the first time in his life. Aaron leaned forward to kiss him, this time breaking it seconds later to leave a trail of wet pecks across the line of his jaw until he reached Roberts ear, breathing hot air against the sensitive skin before sucking gently just below his lobe and bringing a gasp from the older man. Roberts hands stayed firmly planted at Aarons sides until his want got the better of him and he let them stroke their way down to Aarons thick thighs. 

Aarons tongue swept dangerously over the sweet spot above Roberts pulse, the whimper that fell from his mouth exposing him and leading Aaron to nip and suck gently at the spot until Robert couldn’t hold back his moan and Aaron bit down, sucking a purple bruise into his porcelain skin and smirking at the delightful sounds it brought from the older man. Roberts hands had a mind of their own, fingertips finding their way past the leg of Aarons boxers, grazing at the flesh of his thighs as Aaron continued his oral assault down past Roberts collar bone, mouthing at his freckled chest until he reached his nipples. He took one in his mouth, rolling it around between his teeth before pulling away and blowing cold air against the saliva, sucking and biting until each one was fully erect and sensitive. 

He left open-mouthed kisses down Roberts torso, sweeping his tongue across the upper-rim of his belly button before nuzzling against the light hair of his trail leading down past his waistband. Robert was more nervous now, Aaron had moved from his lap and was nestled neatly in the space between his legs, Roberts hands falling to his shoulders as he watched him kiss at his exposed skin. He was hyper-aware of his erection brushing against Aarons upper chest, stroking against his throat as he moved lower. He wasn’t completely naive, he’d watched enough porn to know what Aaron was planning but it didn’t make the thought any less nerve-wracking. What if Aaron didn’t like what he saw? Would he laugh? Would he leave?

Without warning Aarons hand slid up the inside of Roberts thigh, pushing firmly against his lower half until finally he was palming his cock through his already damp boxers. Roberts breathing hitched as he fought to conceal is groans, failing miserably when Aaron began to mouth him through the material, his free hand rubbing at the inside of Roberts thigh. Robert gasped as Aarons tongue swept across the material, on instinct his hand shot from his shoulder to the side of Aarons neck, resting against his hot skin as he watched him get to work. 

Within minutes Aaron was tugging at Roberts underwear, dragging them down past his knees until he kicked them to the floor, settling with his face barely a breath away from Roberts fully exposed cock. Robert watched as Aaron drank in the image before him, he looked pleased, _impressed_ even as he licked his lips, flicking his eyes up towards Robert in a last-ditch chance to stop him. Robert bit down on his lower lip, drawing his eyes to his leaking tip and smirking when Aaron took the hint, sliding his tongue out to swirl around the head, lapping up the salty pre-cum with ease all while keeping eye contact. 

Roberts breath hitched in his throat as he watched Aarons skilful mouth envelope his head, sucking thirstily at the steady stream of liquid and bringing a deep moan from Robert who let his head fall back against the pillow. Aaron smirked around his mouthful, happy with the effect he was having on the older man - he pushed down deeper, feeding Roberts entire length to the back of his throat in an effortless movement, humming around the fullness, his deep tone vibrating through Roberts core. He began bobbing up and down easily, hollowing his cheeks as he took his cock from root-to-tip over and over, hitting the back of his throat. 

Robert moved to watch him, hands finding his dark curls and fingers tangling loosely in them as Aaron moved his head rhythmically. He was moaning freely now, any embarrassment he once had diluted with the image of Aaron swallowing down a mouthful of his cock, _and enjoying it_. He watched mesmerised as he pulled away with a pop, letting his cock bounce in front of his face as he gazed hungrily up at Robert, his lips suck-swollen and blood-red before moving down to mouth at his balls, his hand finding his way to the base of his cock and sliding up and down as he tongued at the wrinkled skin. 

He pulled away momentarily, sucking at his index and middle finger until they were sufficiently wet before moving back to carry on. Robert didn’t think about it too much until he felt the tip of Aarons finger stroking around his hole, he stilled nervously - heat rising to his cheeks as Aaron rubbed the pad of his finger around the puckered skin of his hole. Aaron noticed his apprehension, pulling his mouth away momentarily to whisper a soft _relax, trust me_ before placing gentle kisses at Roberts inner thigh, stroking him gently. 

Robert let his eyes flutter shut, trying his best to relax and let his body melt into Aarons touch. It felt nice, that wasn’t the problem - it was the mere thought of anybody touching him _there_ , especially Aaron - gorgeous, experienced Aaron. He tried to focus on the soft butterfly touches of Aarons lips against his skin and it worked, soon enough he was mellowing out, legs splayed to the sides as Aarons fingertip sank slowly past the ring of muscle and inside his channel. It burned, and he hissed slightly around the stretch but it didn’t take long for the pain to subside into pleasure and Aaron to bottom out, curling his finger and tugging gently at the tension inside him. 

“You’re doing really well” Aarons breath was tickling dangerously close to Roberts arse, he could practically feel the heat against his now fluttering hole and it was driving him wild, Surely Aaron wouldn’t want to taste him _there_. “How’s that feel?” 

“G-Good..” Robert groaned “..F-Feels good..”

The next thing Robert felt was Aarons lips against him, brushing gently, barely-there against his already over-sensitive opening. He wondered at first if he’d imagined it but then he keened at the sensation of Aarons tongue sliding against his puckered skin, his hot breath heightening his senses as he licked and sucked around his already embedded finger. Aaron began rocking his finger in and out, stretching his tight walls as his tongue worked him open, his own moans of pleasure vibrating through Roberts lower half and shooting straight to his cock. 

Robert was lost in the feeling, eyes screwed shut and mouth ajar as he continued to be worked, relaxing more and more as he melted into Aarons touch. A throaty moan was dragged from deep inside him as Aaron changed up his angle, locating the sensitive bulb of tissue almost instantly. Roberts eyes rolled back as Aaron furiously stroked at the nerves, smirking as he watched Robert unravel with his head thrown back against the pillow, rolling his hips down against him. Aaron used his other hand to guide his cock back into his mouth, sucking him down thirstily as Robert edged closer and closer to his climax. 

“A-Aaron..” Robert warned as heat pooled in his lower stomach

Aaron moved faster, his tongue flat against the underside of his cock as he slid up and down the length. Roberts fingers were bunched in his hair, the other hand twisted desperately in the sheets as he lost himself, babbling incoherently until -.. 

“A-Aaron.. I-I’m.. _Oh Aaron!_ ” 

Roberts entire body trembled as Aarons cheeks hollowed, sucking down every last drop spilling into his mouth, his fingers curling and twisting as Robert rode out his orgasm. He pulled out slowly, Roberts hole fluttering desperately from the lack of contact his thick, sensitive cock bouncing clumsily against his belly. Aaron crawled up the length of his body and lay next to him, kissing gently at his sweat-glistened chest as he came down from his high. He lolled his head to the side, looking at Aaron through half-lidded eyes, an expression of awe plastered over his face with a lopsided grin. Aaron bit his lip as he gazed up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes dancing. 

“Hey” Aaron spoke softly, barely hiding the smile in the corner of his mouth

“Hey” Robert replied quietly, before leaning over and brushing their lips together gently “That was amazing” 

“Yeah?” Aaron grinned, his hand finding Roberts in the sheets “Not scared you off then?”

“Still here aren’t I?” Robert raised his eyebrows before glancing down “Should I..er?..”

Aaron followed his nervous glance down to his boxers, knowing he’d love nothing more than to test out everything Robert had just learnt but also knowing Robert was feeling very shy about the whole thing. 

“Got plenty of time for that.. haven’t we?” Aaron smiled “How about we have some breakfast?”

“Worked up a bit of an appetite?” Robert chuckled, biting his lip nervously at saying something so risqué

Aaron snorted, making Roberts chest vibrate as they laughed “Well _technically_ I’ve already eaten but I might let you tempt me with something from the kitchen”

Surprisingly for Robert it wasn’t _that_ awkward considering the way they’d spent their morning. Robert was worried Aaron would make a dash for the door, give him some half-baked excuse and then ignore him for the rest of his stint in the bookshop. He wasn’t expecting Aaron to stick around watching daytime telly on his sofa eating bacon sandwiches. He wondered if this would be their thing now, some kind of friends-with-benefits deal where Robert would pine away for the boyfriend he’d never have until Aaron got bored and binned him off for someone else. 

He realised that though it would hurt, he was so lost in Aarons orbit that he’d probably accept anything he could get. Aarons phone buzzed a few hours later, interrupting their sudden domesticity as they cuddled up on the sofa together. Aaron groaned as he unlocked the screen, a text from his Mum flashing up and it hadn’t been the first - he’d apparently ignored every text she’d sent the night before too. 

M: Which friend are you staying with?  
M: When are you coming back?  
M: You’re not out in this weather are you?  
M: It’d be nice to get a reply  
M: Are you coming home for your tea later?  
M: Aaron? Don’t make me call Paddy

“I’m going to have to head off” Aaron groaned reluctantly “Before my Mum sends out a search party”

“You opening up tomorrow? Now the rain’s knocked off?” Robert asked as Aaron pottered around the flat, dressing himself appropriately and pocketing his phone and keys

“Yeah, I’ll be in normal time - I’ll speak to you before then though won’t I?”

“Yeah?” Robert asked uncertainly

“Rob this isn’t some kind of booty call where I’m never going to speak to you again, I’m only going because Mum’s doing her nut in” Aaron laughed, before realising from the look on his face that that’s _exactly_ what Robert thought

“Hey” Aaron frowned, tugging on Roberts hand and bringing him closer “You had fun, yeah?”

“Fun?” Robert sounded unsure “Yeah, I er.. I enjoyed whatever.. this.. was” 

Aaron eyes softened as he realised what Robert was thinking

“I’m hoping we’re more than that though” Aaron tilted his head to meet Roberts gaze “If you want me?”

“I want you” Robert breathed without hesitating, nodding - eyes wide and still uncertain

“Good, ‘cause I want you to” Aaron smiled “Was hoping you’d wanna be with me properly” 

“Properly?” Robert frowned “Like..B-.. You mean-..” 

“You can say it Rob” Aaron chuckled lightly “Boyfriend, I want you to be my boyfriend” 

Robert blushed furiously, biting his lower lip as he fought back a smile “I’d like that”

He walked with Aaron to the bus stop, cloaked in his raincoat even though the downpour had knocked off now. The bus came into view a few minutes later and Robert felt himself sigh, sad that this was goodbye for now. Aaron turned to him, sliding his hands around his waist as he leaned up to kiss him softly, whispering a _I’ll text you later_ before stroking his palm around his cheek and reluctantly boarding the bus. Robert watched until it drove out of view, finally allowing a grin to beam across his face as he walked back upstairs to his flat, a new man, a man with a _boyfriend._

 

*

 

Their routine didn’t change much once the weather sorted itself out, Aaron would open up the shop early in the morning while Robert was still writing and then they’d meet up later on when Robert arrived with two teas and whatever the cafe had on the specials menu that day. They’d shut up shop together and Robert would cook tea before Aaron reluctantly got the last bus home, except on the odd day where he’d _conveniently_ fall asleep on the sofa and miss it, not that Robert minded at all. 

“You staying over tonight?” Robert asked one day over chow mein and Top Gear

“Can I?” Aaron asked quietly, seeming a bit off “If you don’t mind, I mean?”

“Of course you can” Robert frowned “You know I like you staying” 

Aaron nodded quietly, turning back to face the telly but barely taking in anything that was happening

“You can talk to me you know?” Robert said softly “Has something happened at home?”

Aaron looked like he was about to deny all knowledge until he locked eyes with a concerned Robert and his face softened at the sight “Don’t really get on with Mums new bloke, we’re arguing a lot”

“What’s your Mum think about it?”

“She takes his side, of course..” Aaron shrugged “Nothing new there”

“I thought this was a new thing?”

“It is.. I mean.. I meant it’s what she’s always done.. my whole life, not just with _James_ ”

“You want to talk about it?” Robert reached out, taking his hand gently

“I just.. I don’t know..” Aaron sighed “.. thought it would be different this time.. thought I could settle”

“With your Mum you mean?”

“Not just that” Aaron shrugged “I’ve never really had a home, not one where I could get comfortable for long enough anyway.. I had a home with Paddy but then he got married and I know he meant well but there was no room for me.. not any more.. I just want to.. I don’t know.. I want to belong somewhere..” 

The entire conversation saddened Robert and hit a little too close to home, he’d never felt like he belonged with the Sugdens and they didn’t exactly go all in with making him feel welcome. He never wanted Aaron to feel like that and he hadn’t expected it really, Aaron had always seemed so strong and sure of himself, not like Robert. 

He reached over and pulled Aaron against him, sighing when he fell easily into his side - burying his head against his chest as they carried on watching Top Gear, they didn’t need words to express their emotions because somehow they could both feel it, that special thing they had between them. It wasn’t until they were tucked up in bed that night, Aaron snoring softly in his place as _little spoon_ , Roberts nose pressed behind his ear, long arms wrapped protectively around him that Robert spoke softly “ _You belong with me_ ”. 

 

*

 

They’d been official for over three weeks by now, settling into their own sort of domesticity with the shop and Roberts flat, Aaron was rarely home - not that his Mum noticed much, too caught up in her relationship. It felt comfortable, like they’d been like this for years rather than weeks and neither one of them could imagine it being any different. 

“Paddy rang just after you left” Aaron told him, shrugging off his hoodie and leaning down to place a kiss in Roberts askew hair

Robert was hunched over his desk scribbling notes into his pad, glasses perched on the edge of his nose and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his signature look when he was hard at work. 

“How’s he doing out there?” Robert asked, in-between writing and flicking through his notes

“Said something about a girls house.. er… Anne?..” Aaron shrugged, now pottering around the kitchen making two cups of tea “..I don’t know, didn’t really know what he was on about to be honest”

“ _The Anne Frank House_ ” Robert snorted “God, you’re so uncultured” 

“Who’s she then?” Aaron frowned “Don’t think he’s mentioned her before”

“ _She_ is an icon, Aaron” Robert leaned back in his chair, taking the mug of tea from his hands “Surely you learnt about her in school? You know, the Holocaust?” 

“The little girl with the diary!” Aaron remembered “Ohh, now I get it - thought he’d got a girlfriend out there or something” 

Robert nodded enthusiastically “I’ve got a copy of the book somewhere, you can read it when you’re done with yours” 

“I’m nearly finished actually” Aaron grinned proudly “Got about two chapters left” 

“Well well, an entire book with no pictures - that _is_ a cause for celebration” Robert teased

“Shut it you” Aaron mumbled fondly, shoving him playfully “How long have you got left on that lot?”

Robert thumbed through his notebook “About half-hour and I’m all yours, yeah?” 

“Mmm” Aaron sipped at his tea “I’m just gonna go ring Mum and I’ll start us some tea, fancy a Carbonara?”

“Literate and domestic” Robert grinned “You _are_ full of surprises” 

“Cheeky” Aaron grinned, standing behind him and sliding his arm around his chest as he leaned in to kiss his neck “I’ll nip down to the off-license and get us some beers in” 

It was twenty minutes later when Aaron was jogging up the stairs to Roberts flat, a blue carrier bag in hand with a few bottles clanging about inside. He’d rang his Mum on the way there, she’d chewed his ear off about his cousins upcoming 18th and whether the family were going to meet the _mystery friend_ that’s been keeping him busy for so long. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want his family to meet Robert, he was a decent bloke - smart, caring and seriously gorgeous but Aaron felt that his family were a bit _full on_ and honestly he was terrified they’d scare him off. Still, he couldn’t keep putting it off and as much as his Mum used the word _mystery friend_ they both know Aaron was hiding a secret boyfriend, he’d hardly hidden his recent happiness very well. 

Robert had packed his work away for the night and by that it means he’d shut his laptop and shoved his paperwork into an untidy pile, making the desk look at least a little bit organised. Aaron watched him fondly as he pottered around the kitchen, watering his house-plants and rooting around in the cupboards for the ingredients to their meal. 

“Oi you” Aaron poked at his side “I’m cooking tea, remember - go and relax”

“But you’ve been working all day” Robert pouted, turning around to face him “It’s the least I can do”

“So have you” Aaron argued “I could practically _hear_ your brain ticking from down in the shop”

Robert smiled at the comment, leaning down to peck his lips gently “Don’t know what I did to deserve you”

“Say that _after_ you don’t die from food poisoning” Aaron snorted “You know my culinary expertise” 

After dinner they settled down to relax, Robert on the floor with his back against the sofa and Aaron sprawled out on the pads behind him, arm draped loosely over Roberts shoulder, trailing down his half-unbuttoned chest. Robert was focused on completing the latest _Tomb Raider_ something he’d started to play when Aaron left his Playstation there one day, Aaron enjoyed watching him solve the puzzles - there was something endearing about when Robert was focused on something - Aaron loved watching him think. 

“So.. I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Aaron said quietly “..I’ll understand if you don’t want to..”

Robert paused the game, leaning back into Aaron as he spoke

“It’s my cousin Belles birthday next week, they’re having this family do at the pub” Aaron explained “Mums been hinting about me bringing you.. if you’re up for it?”  
“You didn’t say you’d told your Mum about me”

“I haven’t.. not really… but she guessed so I’m not really hiding it” Aaron shrugged “That’s okay, init?”

“Of course it’s okay” Robert smiled, turning towards him “Just not used to it.. that’s all” 

“I wanna show you off” Aaron smiled, running his fingers through Roberts hair “If you can brave my family for one night”

“D-Do you think they’ll like me?” Robert asked nervously “I know I’m not really.. you know..” 

“What’s not to like?” Aaron shrugged “You’re perfect” 

“Shut up” Robert blushed “Should I wear a suit or something?”

“For my lot?” Aaron snorted “They’ll probably be hammered before we get there, just wear what you’re comfortable in”

“Have you bought her a present then?” Robert asked, restarting the game now he felt more relaxed

“Was just going to stick twenty quid in a card, what do I know about 18 year old girls?”

“Leave it to me” Robert laughed “I can find her something” 

“I know you can” Aaron smiled innocently “You _are_ a teenage girl at heart” 

 

*

 

The day of the party arrived sooner than they’d planned. Aaron was praying his family wouldn’t show him up, he was hoping they’d be a little less _Dingle_ and a little more friendly. Robert on the other hand was the picture of shyness, palms-sweating and cheeks flushed as he adjusted his maroon tie in the reflection of a car window. 

“Stop fussing” Aaron sighed affectionately “You look amazing”

The family pub was in a quiet country village, ivy trailing up the stone walls and picture-box windows dotted around the building. It seemed quiet and quaint _from the outside at least_ \- as soon as the doors opened the men were met with the cheering of a group of Dingle men as one of them drank from a welly, the women surrounding them laughing along. 

“Aaron!” A raven-haired woman shrieked from behind the bar, Robert realised straight away that this was Aarons Mum; Chas - they shared the same eyes. 

She hurried round to greet them, arms stretched wide as she pulled her son into a hug that made him roll his eyes “Alright Mum, how much have you had?” 

“Who’s this dashing lad then?” a male voice asked from behind her, he was older than most of the others - a greying beard and warm eyes.

“Uncle Zak” Aaron grinned, shaking his hand “This is Robert, _my boyfriend_.. Rob, this is er.. everybody” 

“Nice to meet you” Robert breathed, thrusting his hand into Zaks as he focussed on not stuttering

“Do I see a sparkly pink bag?” A young voice came from behind them

“Birthday girl” Aaron nodded, pulling her into a hug “Rob, this is…”

“Belle!” The shorter girl grinned excitedly, pulling Robert into a hug “So glad you could come”

“ _Tinkerbelle_ ” Aaron teased “My cousin” 

Belle shoved his arm playfully “No one calls me Tinkerbelle” 

“Happy Birthday!” Robert grinned, holding out the bag for her

Belle bounced on her feet as she fumbled through the tissue paper - clearly already at least two-pints down - until she pulled out the small black box, opening it to reveal a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. 

“Oh my _God_ this is gorgeous!” She gasped, wide-eyed as she fed the chain through her fingers “Thank you so much”

“Thank him” Aaron nodded towards his boyfriend “I was gonna stick the money in your card”

“Better than that year you nicked me a share-block of Dairy Milk from Davids shop” Belle snorted, receiving a playful shove from her cousin

“You weren’t complaining when you were stuffing your gob, were ya?” Aaron teased

Later in the evening when everything had settled the boys were more than tipsy, cuddled up in a booth watching the party-goers dancing to the karaoke. 

“Your family are brilliant” Robert commented, linking fingers with the younger man “I was half-expecting to be shoved in someones car-boot and trafficked off to Ireland the way you were going on”

“There’s still time” Aaron mused “Don’t worry, I’ll put in a good word with Uncle Cain”

Robert snorted “You’d miss my cooking way too much”

“I’d miss more than that” Aaron sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder

“Yeah?”

“Of course” Aaron smirked “You bed’s way comfier than mine” 

Robert elbowed him playfully “Here’s me thinking you fancy me, when really you just want my mattress” 

“Correction” Aaron teased, eyes glassy from the drink “I want _you_ on your mattress”

“Is that so?” Robert grinned, biting his lip - liquid confidence oozing from every pore “Suppose you’ll have to do something about it”

 

*

 

It was a little after 2am when the taxi dropped them back off at the flat, the street was quiet apart from the distant chatter of club-goers but Robert and Aaron were still buzzing, wired from the party atmosphere and giggling as they made their way into the flat bedroom. Aaron threw himself on the bed, the top four buttons of his shirt revealing his toned chest as he lay back on his elbows, watching Robert slide his cuff-links into the top drawer of his dresser. 

“You look dead smart in that” Aaron licked his lower lip 

“You like it?” Robert raised an eyebrow, looking down at his favourite maroon suit

“I like it” Aaron nodded, crossing the room “I _really_ like it” 

He stood in front of Robert, barely leaving a gap between them as he toyed with the maroon tie covering Roberts sternum. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he gazed up at Robert hungrily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh, you _like_ it?” Robert caught on, cheeks flushing pink as Aaron drank him in

Aaron placed his hands on Roberts hips, meandering him slowly until he was facing himself in the floor length mirror, he had to admit - he did look rather smart. 

“Look at you” Aaron gasped, sliding his hands around his middle - resting his chin on Roberts shoulder as he peered over at their reflection “You’re _seriously_ gorgeous”

“No I’m not” Robert snorted, cheeks radiating as he melted into Aarons hold 

“You are” Aaron teased, kissing his shoulder as he let one hand wander until his fingers were brushing beneath Roberts waistband “..and you’re all mine” 

Robert couldn’t deny the twitch in his lower regions as Aaron spoke to him in this way, voice gravelly and hungry - enough to tip Robert over the edge with the right wording. His fingers dipping themselves into the pubic hair beneath his boxer shorts, the unmistakeable pressure of Aarons hard-on pressed against his arse. 

Robert let his eyes flutter shut, relishing in the moment as Aaron pushed himself harder against his back, making it clear just how badly Robert was affecting him. Robert sighed, rocking his hips back gently as Aaron rubbed himself against the back of his trousers, holding him firmly in place with his strong arms. 

“I want you” Aaron groaned, lowly into Roberts ear “I _want_ you Robert” 

Robert didn’t take much persuasion, allowing himself to be walked over to the bed, backs of his knees colliding with the mattress as he pulled Aaron down with him. 

“I thought that maybe I could bottom for you, it might be easier that way” Aaron spoke between kisses

“But I wouldn’t know what to do” Robert frowned “Isn’t it better if you take charge?”

“Well apart from the details it’s not entirely different from shagging a girl is it? so..” 

“But.. A-Aaron.. Wait..” Robert stilled his hands “I.. You know this is my first time, right?”

“Yeah, I know.. it’s okay.. my first time with a lad was proper nerve-wracking..”

“No.. Aaron.. I-….I don’t think you’re getting it?” Robert bit his lip “This isn’t just my first time with a lad.. this is my.. I mean.. I’ve never.. with anyone..” 

“What do you mean?” Aaron drew his head back slightly

“You were my first.. everything..” 

“Everything?” Aaron frowned “But I can’t have.. I..”

“Well apart from kissing I guess.. .but nothing really that intense..”

“You’ve never had sex before?” Aaron swallowed audibly “Or.. Before me.. You’d never?..” 

“I’d never done any of that..” Robert sighed “Is it that bad?.. Have I ruined it?”

Aaron was quiet for a moment as he gazed at Robert with an unreadable expression

“But you want to.. with me..?” He clarified, staring in awe of the innocent man

Robert nodded nervously “I want you to be my first.. if you’ll have me..” 

Aaron smiled, his eyes dancing with wonder as he reached out to stroke the back of his fingers down Roberts cheek “Do you trust me?” He asked, reminding Robert of their first night together

“Yes” Robert breathed “I trust you”

“I’ll take care of you” Aaron said gently, reaching out to slide Roberts glasses from his face, placing them on the bedside before stroking Roberts hair from around his face, leaning forward and pressing his lips against his, slightly parted. Robert relaxed into his touch, laying down on the bed as Aaron leaned over to fumble in the drawer of the bedside table - laying out the condoms and lube he’d bought over weeks ago - when all of this was just a fantasy. 

Slowly they undressed each other, fingers clumsy from the intoxication and sheer excitement of _finally_ having each other properly. It wasn’t the first time Aaron had seen Robert naked, their foreplay a regular aspect of their relationship now they were official but Robert saw something new in his eyes, a dark hunger as he slowly observed the man underneath him in a new light, it was that sight alone that relaxed Robert in the moment, no longer fearful of rejection - the fact that Aaron wanted him, clear as day on his face. 

Robert was a little more confident than he had been three weeks ago, knowledgeable now of the things that Aaron liked, self-assured enough to slide his hands down _his boyfriends_ toned body, fingertips digging lightly into all his favourite places. Aarons tongue was toying skilfully with his nipples, blowing cold air on his wet skin making Robert sigh from the sensitivity. Roberts hands were wandering, fingernails down the ridges of Aarons abdomen until he reached his swollen cock, slick with pre-cum that coated Roberts palm allowing him to slide up and down with ease. 

Aaron gasped at his touch, never bored of the feel of Roberts large hands working him so pleasurably as he rolled around his pink nipple between his teeth. He rolled his hips into Roberts grasp, enjoying the friction as he pushed his own hand between them, gripping onto Roberts cock and fisting him simultaneously. Aaron mouthed his way slowly down Roberts torso, forcing the older man to let go of him, instead bunching his hands up in the pillow beneath him as Aaron took care of him. 

Aaron bypassed his leaking tip, instead circling his thumb over the head as he kissed and nipped at the inside of Roberts thick thighs, the other hand pushing the underside of his knee until he bent them both, splaying them to the sides and exposing his pink hole. Aaron hummed appreciatively as he licked his lips, winking cheekily at the older man as he lowered his head, pressing his lips against his opening in a wet kiss before sweeping his tongue across the puckered skin as Robert groaned above him, eyes fluttering shut as he lay mellowed out on the white sheets. 

 

Aaron continued to lick and suck at his loosening hole while blindly reaching out to grab the lube, flicking the cap a few seconds later and lathering his fingers with the gel. Robert was used to the sensation of Aarons fingers opening him up by now, so relaxed rather quickly knowing that the pleasure was worth every second of the slight sting he got from the intrusion. It didn’t take long for Aaron to push two fingers inside him, scissoring them slowly as he pushed his tongue between them, the sensation alone making Roberts cock leak pre-cum over his belly. 

They’d never gone past two, usually it was enough for Aaron to push his index and middle finger in and out of his hole, rubbing at his prostate at just the right angle to have Robert spilling cum across his torso but this was different, he knew he would need to be stretched enough to take Aarons thick cock, the thought alone was intimidating. The third finger burned as Aaron slowly pushed into him, the lube making it easier but not pain-free, Aaron moved gradually, placing gentle kisses to Roberts thigh as he whispered words of encouragement. 

It took a few minutes but finally Aaron had three fingers buried inside and was slowly beginning to slide them in and out, stretching his walls until the burn subsided and Robert was starting to writhe about, desperately pushing back on Aarons hand. Aaron curled his fingers, tugging at the tight ring of muscle as he worked him open until finally Robert was whimpering, a sparkling sheen of sweat glistening his whole body. 

He moaned desperately at the lack of fullness when Aaron pulled his hand away, kneeling between his legs as he rolled the condom over his throbbing length. Aaron reached over to the other side of the bed, grabbing a pillow and shoving it underneath Roberts hips before lining himself up at his fluttering entrance, rubbing his tip teasingly over the hole. 

“ _P-Please A-Aaron_ ” Robert gasped, digging his fingertips into Aarons bicep desperately 

Aaron bit his lip as he slowly pushed his tip past the tight ring of muscle, stilling momentarily as Robert hissed - eyes squeezed shut and body clenched tight. 

“Relax” Aaron whispered, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to stroke Roberts hair from his face “It won’t last long, I promise”

Robert breathed in and out slowly, mentally counting down as he relaxed his body, his walls beginning to weaken their hold around Aarons cock. Aaron barely moved, edging further and further inside him so slowly that Robert thought he might stop, freezing every time Robert hissed or tightened his muscles until finally his balls rested against Robert and his chest was in line with his own. They waited what felt like an age, Aarons hands softly caressing Roberts tense body, stroking gently at his skin until goosebumps formed on the surface and his entire body became boneless and free of tension. 

“You good?” Aaron breathed as he watched the crease in Roberts brow soften and his lower lip fall from between his teeth

Robert moaned as Aaron tested him, rocking his hips only slightly but enough to make Roberts eyes roll back “Y-Yes.. _God Yes!_..F-Fuck Aaron..” 

Aaron bit his lip, a lazy smirk tugging at his lips as he repeated his movement and got the same reaction. He began pulling further away and pushing back in agonisingly slowly just to watch the change in Roberts expression and listen to the filthy sounds falling from his lips. By the time he pulled out enough for his tip to slip from his hole, Robert had his head thrown back, throat exposed and vibrating as he moaned, Aaron slammed back in with as much power as he could muster dragging a desperate whimper from the man below. 

“Nnnggghh.. S-So..T-Tight…” Aaron groaned, pushing his face into Roberts neck and sucking hungrily at his throbbing pulse “..F-Feels so good..”

Robert crossed his ankles behind Aaron, pulling him deeper as he increased his speed - hitting a constant rhythm accompanied by a steady stream of profanities from both men as they moved in sync. It wasn’t surprising from the amount of alcohol and heightened senses that they weren’t able to last long, and by the time Aaron expertly angled his hips to slam repeatedly into Roberts prostate it was all too much, the familiar warmth pooling in his belly as he arched his back, painting white stripes across both of their torsos, the force enough to splash across his chest as his entire body trembled, his already too-tight walls squeezing around Aarons throbbing cock and throwing him into orgasm. His hips stuttered clumsily as he spilled, whimpering as his arms gave way and he collapsed against Roberts heaving chest. 

They were silent for a while apart from gasps and pants as they came down from their shared high, Aaron finally mustering up enough strength to roll onto his back - eyes half-lidded and throat hoarse. Robert lay delirious with a lopsided grin on his face, lolling his head to the side to meet Aarons loving gaze. He reached out to tiredly lace his fingers with Aarons, rolling over to kiss his lips softly - not caring about the sticky mess sandwiched between them. 

“Well?” Aaron sighed tiredly “Was it as good as you hoped?”

“Better” Robert grinned, his tongue sliding out to wet his dry lips “That was incredible”

“Good” Aaron smiled shyly “Was hoping it felt as amazing for you as it did for me” 

Robert leaned in to brush their lips together, hand cradling the side of Aarons jaw as the younger man sighed airily. 

“No one’s ever made me feel like you do” Robert whispered

Aarons eyes fluttered shut and the sentiment, warmth radiating through his entire body as he reached out to rest his hand over Roberts heart, still a rapid thrum through his chest from their late night antics. 

“I’ve never felt like this before” Aaron breathed, honesty hanging from every syllable “You make everything feel… _real_ … is that weird?” 

Robert pushed his lips against him softly, whimpering lightly against his mouth “Not weird” he murmured “I feel it too” 

They fell asleep in a similar position after spending more than an hour whispering sentiments into the dim light of the bedroom, hands finding each other in the darkness - lips brushing gently over each other until finally they drifted off in the early hours, a tangle of limbs underneath the sheets. 

 

*

 

It was a Thursday when Aaron got the phone call he’d been dreading for a while. He was happy that Paddy was coming home, _really_ he was - and he’d known all along that this would only be temporary but he’d grown to love living in this little bubble, just him and Robert - their own little world. It left him fearing for what would become of them, sure they’d stay together - wouldn’t they? But it wouldn’t be the same as just popping upstairs whenever he wanted to see his boyfriend, barely a few floorboards between them and only a few hours until he could crawl into Roberts bed and lay on his chest. 

 

“How long have we got?” Robert asked sadly, shoving his paperwork to the side and climbing on the sofa next to Aaron, desperate for just a few more moments of _this_ “He’ll be back tomorrow evening, I said I’d work tomorrows shift and Thursdays so he can get over the jet-lag but then that’s it”

“What will you do?” Robert wondered “For a job, I mean?” 

“Probably work a few shifts at the garage, Cain said they’ve got a lot on so he could do with the extra pair of hands.. after that, I don’t know..” 

“I’m not going to get to see you as much.. am I?” Robert sighed, reaching out to comb his fingers through Aarons dark curls

“Not as much as usual” Aaron sniffed “But I’ll be here every free chance I get, if you still want that?”

“Of course I still want that” Robert smiled “I’ll take whatever I can get.. just going to miss you being around that’s all” 

“Going to miss me running around like a tea boy while you do your writing, you mean?” Aaron snorted

“Don’t sell yourself short” Robert grinned “You do have _some_ other talents”

“How about I take an early lunch and refresh your memory?” Aaron winked, trailing his fingers up the buttons on Roberts shirt

 

*

 

“Well, did you miss me?” Came Paddy’s over-cheerful voice as he clattered through the shop door that afternoon. 

His bald head was partially sunburnt, his eyes circled white from where he’d tanned with his sunglasses on.

“Padders” Aaron grinned, circling the desk to pull him into a hug - Robert hanging back briefly until Paddy came over and flung his arms around him.

“You two made friends then?” Paddy grinned “I’m glad, I said to Marlon that I bet you’d both get on - he said you wouldn’t, reckoned you would have smacked him one by now”

“Should I be worried?” Robert laughed, as Aaron looked appalled by the suggestion

“I’ll have you know I’ve been on my best behaviour” Aaron laughed “No convictions, No hospital jobs - I’ve been the perfect bookshop owner” 

“I knew you’d keep busy here” Paddy grinned “Is it too much to hope that you _actually_ read something while you were here?”

“Actually I got him to read The Dove Keeper” Robert said matter-of-factly “..- and get this, he _actually_ liked it” 

“ _No!_ ” Paddy faked shock “Aaron Dingle _actually_ read a book?”

“Stop ganging up on me!” Aaron groaned, shoving them both playfully 

“So, you’ve both got on well then?” Paddy asked excitedly “I was hoping you’d make friends with our Aaron, he’s a nice lad once you get past the scowl” he reached out to pinch Aarons cheek who batted him away, rolling his eyes

“Yeah” Robert bit his lip “I guess you could say we got on well..”

“What’s that look?” Paddy glanced between them accusingly “You haven’t fallen out have ya?”

“He came to Belles birthday” Aaron nodded “Met our lot” 

“Brave!” Paddy laughed, slapping Robert on the back “Surprised they didn’t eat you alive!”

“Mum nearly did” Aaron shrugged “You know how she gets when I bring anyone home”

“Yeah I know, she’s a right nightmare she-..” Paddy trailed off “Hang on, are you two…” 

“The penny drops” Aaron commented rolling his eyes “Pick your chin up off the ground Padders it’s not _that_ shocking”

“Y-You’re together?.. like the two of ya.. ” Paddy fumbled “T-That’s great.. That’s wonderful.. It’s-..”

“Yes Patrick, we get the message - now are you gonna show us what you’ve bought us? because that’s the only reason I haven’t kicked you out yet” Aaron teased while Robert stifled a grin. 

Paddy opened his suitcase filled with gifts for everyone back home, he’d picked up a hoodie for Aaron as well as some sunglasses and a fossil from the beach - Robert got a guidebook, a journal and a stack of postcards from each destination. 

“I’m really glad you two met” Paddy smiled as he packed up his things to leave “You make a really smashing couple” 

Paddy headed back to the village long before closing time, leaving Aaron and Robert to shut up shop before retreating to the flat for their last night, it was when they were lay in bed that night that Aaron hugged him a little tighter, pressing a kiss to his bare chest as he whispered into the darkness “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

 

*

 

They had a lazy day in the shop together, working the last shift until Paddy took the keys back that night - Robert opting to put his work on hold to spend a few hours in the dusty library talking about everything and nothing with Aaron. By the time they’d locked up and headed to the flat to pick up some of Aarons things it was all getting a bit more real, and neither one of them wanted to say goodbye. 

 

Aaron stood awkwardly in the hallway with his bag of spare clothes next to his feet. It wasn’t like he’d never be here again but between work and life back in the village he’d probably only see Robert once, maybe twice a week. Something he hadn’t really imagined when they’d been living in their own little world above the shop. He was lost in his thoughts looking around the place when Robert spoke suddenly.

“Stay” Robert blurted

“You what?”

“Stay” Robert repeated “Stay here, don’t leave” 

“What? In the shop?” Aaron furrowed his brow “Paddy can’t afford to keep me on, you know how bad the custom is” 

“I don’t mean in the shop” Robert sighed “I mean here, stay _here_ in the flat.. with me”

“You want me to move in?” Aaron asked quietly

Robert nodded, feeling awkward at the unreadable expression on Aarons face “I get it.. it’s a stupid idea..” 

“ _No_ ” Aaron sighed “No, it’s not a stupid idea.. it’s.. it’s lovely.. I just..”

“You don’t want to?” Robert shrugged “It’s fine, I get it” 

“Will you let me speak a minute?” Aaron huffed, putting his fingers over Roberts lips “It’s lovely, and I’m really grateful but.. you’d get bored of me.. it’d ruin everything and-..”

“Why would I get bored of you?” Robert frowned “Of course I wouldn’t get bored of you”

“Everyone else does” Aaron blurted, looking down at his hands “My Mum, Dad.. even Paddy after a bit.. I never stay in one place when people get to know the real me..” 

“I _know_ the real you” Robert spoke softly “and I want you to stay with me, always” 

“Yeah?” Aarons eyes looked childlike and unsure “How do you know I won’t do your head in?”

“You probably will” Robert laughed “and I’ll probably bore you with Sci-Fi and _books_ ” 

“But you still want me to stay?” Aaron frowned “Why?”

“Because I love you, ya idiot” Robert blurted, looking away shyly at his outburst

“You what?”

“You heard” Robert sighed “I love you Aaron, and I know it’s probably really forward but I’ve never felt like this before”

Aaron was silent for a moment as he processed everything before adding in quietly “I love you too” 

“You what?” It was Roberts turn to frown

“I said.. I love you too” Aaron smiled, biting his lip before closing the gap and kissing Roberts cheek lightly “and I’d love to move in with you, if you’ll have me” 

 

*

 

_three months later_

 

They’d fallen into domestic life so easily, Aaron putting in odd shifts at the bookshop while also working part time at the garage a few streets away. Robert was still working on his writing, he’d been accepted as a permanent feature in a popular factual magazine so he had a steady income now and enough free time to spend with Aaron, visiting the crazy family that he’d somehow become part of and going out on random days out with his boyfriend. Life was better than it had been for both of them, it was crazy how a temporary shift in a bookshop had been enough to change their entire outlook on life, love and happiness. 

Chas and Paddy were regular dinner guests in the flat, Robert showing off his cooking skills for his sort-of in-laws as Aaron watched on fondly, the man he loved navigating his way around _their_ kitchen and his parents happy that he’d finally found true love, in an unlikely source but real, honest and strong. 

Oh, and Aaron finally got around to watching the Lord of the Rings,   
even if Robert did insist the books were better. 

 

\- _Fin_ -


End file.
